Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hanging devices and more specifically it relates to a textile hanging system for receiving and displaying a flexible textile sheet in a vertical manner.
Textiles sheets, such as quilts and the like, are often displayed in a vertical manner to illustrate the entire product. Often times these textile sheets are secured to a flat vertical wall for displaying to the general public. However, it is often times difficult to display the textile sheet in a convenient manner and there is currently a need for a textile hanging system that allows individuals to easily display textile sheets without requiring significant labor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,721 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,982. Both of these patents illustrate technology that requires the usage of a cylinder or other elongate member to xe2x80x9cwedgexe2x80x9d the textile sheet into a channel within a bracket structure.
The main problem with conventional textile hanging devices is that they are difficult for the user to simultaneously insert and align the textile sheet up into the channel while also engaging the cylinders or other engaging members. Another problem with conventional textile hanging devices is that they are cumbersome to utilize and often times require two or more individuals to secure the textile sheet within. Another problem with conventional textile hanging devices is that they are prone to allowing the textile sheet to shift during the securing of the textile sheet within the bracket structure. Another problem with conventional textile hanging devices is that they sometimes cause damage to the textile sheet by applying excessive clamping pressure upon the textile sheet.
A problem with conventional textile hanging devices that utilize a plurality of clamping members is that certain designs allow for the textile sheet to sag in between the plurality of clamping members which can cause the textile sheet to be undesirably stretched. A further problem is that a plurality of fasteners must be inserted into a wall with the usage of a plurality of clamping members.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for receiving and displaying a flexible textile sheet in a vertical manner. Conventional textile sheet display devices are cumbersome to utilize and require a significant amount of time to properly display a textile sheet.
In these respects, the textile hanging system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and displaying a flexible textile sheet in a vertical manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of textile hanging devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new textile hanging system construction wherein the same can be utilized for receiving and displaying a flexible textile sheet in a vertical manner.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new textile hanging system that has many of the advantages of the textile hanging devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new textile hanging system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art textile hanging devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first support member pivotally attached to a second support member, a first engaging member and a second engaging member attached to the first support member and the second support member respectively, a first member and a second member attached to a distal end of the first support member and the second support member respectively, and a pair of end members having a receiving slot that selectively engage the first member and the second member for retaining the support members juxtaposed to one another. The engaging members are positioned within the opposing inner surfaces of the support members and are positioned opposite of the pivot portion thereof. The textile sheet is positioned between the support members and the support members are compressed against the textile sheet by the end members being positioned about the first member and the second member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a textile hanging system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a textile hanging system for receiving and displaying a flexible textile sheet in a vertical manner.
Another object is to provide a textile hanging system that allows an individual to secure and display a textile sheet without requiring assistance by another.
An additional object is to provide a textile hanging system that reduces the time and labor required to hang a textile sheet.
A further object is to provide a textile hanging system that may be utilized to secure various types of textile sheets such as but not limited to quilts, blankets, rugs, and sheets.
Another object is to provide a textile hanging system that is capable of receiving and displaying various sizes, widths and weights of textile sheets.
A further object is to provide a textile hanging system that allows for easy periodic changing of a textile display.
Another object is to provide a textile hanging system that does not require significant pressure applied to the textile sheet during usage.
A further object is to provide a textile hanging system that is aesthetically pleasing and which may be molded to accent the textile sheet.
Another object is to provide a textile hanging system that does not damage or distort the textile sheet during extended periods of display.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.